Directional drilling is a method of controlling the direction and deviation of a wellbore to reach a pre-determined underground target or location. This may be accomplished in a number of ways including through the use of whipstocks, bottom hole assembly configurations, instruments to measure the path of the wellbore in three-dimensional space, data links to communicate measurements taken downhole to the surface, mud motors and special BHA components, including rotary steerable systems, and drill bits.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional rotary steerable system used in drilling an extended horizontal section. The conventional rotary steerable bottom hole assembly (“BHA”) may include a drill bit (1), a rotary steerable system (2), a stabilizer (3), a pulser/battery/electromagnetic (“EM”) transmitter (4), a mud motor (5), a measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) tool (6), heavy wall drill pipe (7), and a drill collar (8). FIG. 2 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional rotary steerable system (“RSS”) (9). The RSS (9) includes hydraulic rams (10) that are radially extendable outward to press against the wellbore thereby causing the drill bit (1) to press on the opposite side causing a direction change. The RSS (9) may also include a short hop transmitter gap (11) and receiver gap (12). A bit box (13) may be disposed between the drill bit (1) and the RSS (9). However, there is still need for an improved RSS.